songs from the heart
by Lost-Person-22
Summary: yo  here is my first story. first sakura and sasuke are dateing but things arn't to good. but a contest comes and sakura meets deidara and things get a little heated up will sakura be with deidara or sasuke. who will when the contest. will be bad grammer


**yo~ **

**It's deidara, and im tired of all the sasuke and sakura ... sakura is mine ok mine so i made this. **

**summery **

**sasuke and sakura are dating things are not goint well so sakura enters in a sings/DJ contest were you are paired up with a DJ. te winner get 5,000 dollara but what happens when she starts to fall for DJ. what will sakura do! deisaku!**

Sakura sat in class waiting for the teachers to come. she was ware her favrite outfit a hot pink short slevee shirt with a long slevee fishnet shirt, with tight black jeans. she was laying with her head down staring out the window. she had long pink hair about albows leagth. she loved her hair. but what she loved the most, was her boyfriend. she tured her head to look at sasuke her one year long boyfriend. he had a blue shirt with baggy black pants. he was talkig to naruto. lately they had be driftying apart. she hated it! they us too hold hand now he acts like they don't know eachother. he would tell her she was beautiful but now he won't even say she pretty!

She loved him LOVED. what was she doing wrong she not clingy like ino who has to call every 5 hours just to ask where are you? was she not sweet enough like hinata was she suppoes to make him a box lunch eveyday? .. she suppoes to be like tenten and fight and do the same thing he dose. WHAT WAS SHE SUPPOES TO DO!.

Just then the teacher walk in kakashi or never told them his last name. he came in with is nomale orange book whide clams its not porn 'its romanse' but we dont thing so.

"ok class before we start, i have annousment for you!" he talked over the class.

"there a contest comeing to owe 'happy' school its called the DJ singing off. where you signe up to be a singer and in round 3 you are signed up with a really DJ! fun right" he spoke bordly

"so who want to sign up" he ask

"I WILL BELIEVE IT" yelled naruto

"i total have to " said ino

"um ... if ... naruto does then ... i will" said hinata

"i think i will" sasuke said so sasuke signed up sakura felt like she had to now

"so naruto ino hinata and sasuke anyone eles?"

"come on sakura sign up it will be fun" whisper ino behind me but when i looked sasuke to see him glaring at me

"no one ... ok then lets start class" and class went on and she never signed up

*~*~*~*lunch time*~*~*

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" yell ino at sakura "your the best the best singer i know and you dont sign up cause sasuke glared at you" ino went on

"i got to agree with ino on this sakura " hinata said quitly almost to herself

"i know but i feel like me and sasuke are going to split up soon and so im trying not to get him mad at me i have to do everything he wants" sakura said

"so your going to lie? come on sakura your better then that you can't sign up!"

"yea sakura come on"

"no i cant ... i woun't" sakura said resureing her self just then lunch bell rang. lunch was over

**sakura prov. **

they went on and on about it letar in the car, in class, over then phone. can't they get it i dont want to

... the day went on and on

it was getting late so i was getting ready to take a shower like always i put my ipod on suffle and listen to it. while i was in the shower one of my faviter song came one and got me thinking ...

_"prefect by nature, icons of shelf indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that ..._

_what never was and never will be, have you no shame dont you see me you know you got everybody fooled _

_look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder_

_oh how we love you no flaws when your pretending but now i know she_

_what never was and never will be, you dont kow how you betrayed me, and somehow you got everybody fooled _

_with out the mask where will you hide cant find your self lost in your lies_

_i know the truth now_

_i know who you are _

_and i dont love you anymore_

_what never was and never will be, you dont kow giow you betrayed me, and somehow you got everybody fooled _

_its never was and never will be,you're not real and you can't save me somehow you got everybody fool"_

next day _===

"mr. kakashi can i sign up for the contest" sakura asked as she stand in front of kakashi

kakashi smeiled "i know you wouuld come so i signed you yesterday" sakura squaled and jumped up and down.

"your the best kakashi" she said hugging him "i know" he replyed happyly

"oh and take this its about the contest, the nara school, wind school, and evern the norther high school will there so be ready"

"ok thanks so much kakashi"

sakura ran off to find her finds

it was the fisrt day of the contest and every school with in 100 mile was there

"ok ok be quit be quit ... I SAID SHUT UP YOU BARTS ... good now as you know its the DJ/singing contest we have 9 DJS ... so we need 9 singer so we have to get cut some of you of but first the DJs" tsunade the prinsable of the school

"the leader of the band of djs pein" she said and started to clap as she claped other joined and a man with spicked orange hair with about 20 pirsings (sp?) on just his face! he had a blak cape like this with red clouds on it

"hello" he said his voice scared some off the contestints

"me and my band of DJs are happy to help with this school contest now my wife konan" students start to clap and a few dog whishles as a blue head girl walk to the stage with her heir up in a bun with a white flower in it she wore all black with that same weird cape as the man pein had on.

"hello" her voice was so sweet as sugar, hard to beleive she married to that man

"next is itachi" pein contined,

soon a man with long black heir walk on the stage, girl drooled over him his hair was up in a lose pony tail. alike all the others two wore all black with the cape

"greetings" he said some girls fainted 'sasuke older brother is in this' sakura though as she side looked sasuke who had not know she was there nor her friends, she want to surprise them

"kisama"

then a weird pale almost blue like guy came on stage she was talker then all of them and had blue heir too. and thats righ had all black with the cape

"wats up" he said

"deidara"

soon a blond head girl ... NO girl! got on the stage his hair look like ino up in a pony tail with hair covering one eye and blue eyes he could pull off being her brother 'he cute' sakura though then shoke her had 'no i have a boyfriend no other boy' she though and once again like the others black with cape

"yo, un" he said

"sasori"

a red haed step on stage he noded he had on the same thing as the others

"hidan"

a silver head guy walked on his shirt was riped open

"whats up bitches" he yelled tsunade spide out her coffee coked and yelled

"this is a school!"

"whatever" he reply not caring at all

"ok next tobi"

a guy wiht a orange mask with only one eye cut out slide on stage with his had up in the air

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS HAPPY TO BE HERE" he yell as loud as he could

"right next zutze"

a weird guy that was half black and white no not races but really! even his hair !

"hello" he said shivers went up sakura back as she gulped in fear

"ok so now there about 50 of you so time for some cuts first to sing is ... abam apple (lol) the djs will be the juges thanks and go bye" said tsunade as the ran out of the buliding of to dring sake

peolpe went soon "naruto " hidan yelled out the people soon a boy with a green heavy coat went on the stage he had glass on

a beat started

(_naruto singing)_

_dont wanna be an american idiot_

_dont want a nation under the new media_

_and can you hear the sound of hysteria_

_the subliminal mindfuck america_

_welcome to a new kind of tension all across the alien nation _

_where everthing isn't meat to be okay_

_television dreams of tomorrow _

_we're not the one's who're meant to follow_

_for that's enough to argue_

_well maybe i'm the faggot american_

_im not apart of the redneck agenda_

_now everybody do the prpaganda and sing aling to the age of paranoia _

_welcame to a news kind of tension all avross the alien nation where everthing isn't meant to be okay _

_teleision dreams of tomorrow _

_wh're not the ones who're meant to follow _

_for that enough to argue_

_dont want to be an american idiot _

_one nation ontrolled by the media _

_information age of hysteria _

_it's calling out to idiot america_

_welcame to a new kind of tension all across the the alien nation _

_where everthing isn't meant to be okay_

_television dreams of tomorrow_

_we're not te once who're meant to follow fro that's enough to argue_

naruto bow as he finshed his song the juges all look at each other

"ok you in" hidan said bored

"YEAH TOLD YOU SASUKE!"

"get off the dame stage idoit! next is hinata"

**(hinara singing )**

**is this a dream: **

**if it is **

**please dont wake me from this high **

**i'd become comfortably numb **

**until you opened up my eyes **

**to what it's lie when everything's right**

**i can't believe **

**you found me **

**when no one else was lookin'**

**how did you know just where i would be?yeah,you broke through all of my confusion **

**the ups and the downs **

**and you still dont leave i quess you saw what nobody could see**

**you found me **

**you found me **

**so, here we air **

**that's pretty far when you think of where we've been **

**no going vack **

**i'm fading out all that had faded me with in **

**wou're by my side now wverything's fine **

**i cant believe**

**you found me **

**when no one else was lookin'**

**how did you know just where i would be?**

**you, you broke through all of my confusion the ups and the down and uou still don't leave **

**i guess you saw what nobody could see you found me **

**you found me **

**and i was hiding **

**til you came along **

**and showed me where i belng **

**you found me **

**when no one else was lookin **

**how did you know ? **

**how did uou know?**

**you found m0e when not one else was lookin' how did you know just where id would be?**

**yeah, you broke through all the my confusion the ups and the down s **

**and you still didn't leave i quess that you saw what nobody could see you found me **

**(you found me )**

**(when no one else was lookin')**

**you found me **

**(how did you know just where i would be?)**

**you broke through all of my confusion **

**the ups and the downs and you still dont leave **

**i guess that you daw what nobody could see the good and the bad and the thing in between **

**you found me **

**you found me **

the juges talked alittle

"im sorry huney but you dont have what we are looking for sorry good job really" konan said hinata looked down said untill

"WAY TO GO HINATA GREAT JOB!" naruto yelled


End file.
